What Are You Hiding?
by INMH
Summary: CRACK! When Diana looked gleeful, it was a safe assumption that someone, somewhere was miserable.


What Are You Hiding…?

Rating: PG-13/T

Genre: Humor

Summary: [Rule of Rose] CRACK! When Diana looked gleeful, it was a safe assumption that someone, somewhere was miserable.

Author's Note: I was playing the game and… Damn it, it just came to me. I don't know why.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rule of Rose, or the character that pops up (MENTIONED) at the tail-end of the story (Or, for that matter, the other game references).

-

Diana didn't snoop unless someone gave her a reason to.

Or if she was bored. But that's aside from the point.

Jennifer had given her more than enough reason.

The way she'd been creeping around, wringing her hands, twitching nervously, acting like she was waiting for somebody to jump her…

Granted, this was no different from Jennifer's usual behavior, but Diana sensed that something was off.

So, she poked about. The Filth Room was clean (Obviously, in the sense that she hadn't found anything incriminating). So was the meeting room. The dressing room. Jennifer's typical hidey-holes were being exhausted. Where on earth could that girl be?

_Tmp._

Diana looked up, immediately wondering which room was above her.

…

The boy's bathroom.

Of course.

So obvious simply because it _wasn't_ obvious.

Jennifer would never go into the girl's room, when the local populous was made up primarily of girls. She'd use the boy's room, because there were only three boys, and they never went into the bathrooms unless they absolutely had to, anyway.

Now, this had to be handled carefully; Jennifer was the rabbit, Diana was the hunter. Give her a chance to take off on her little bunny legs, and she would. Had to trap her while she could.

Once outside the door and confirming Jennifer's presence (That girl was the only one in the orphanage who paced), Diana gripped the doorknob loosely. Then she tightened it. Then, she flung the door open and burst into the room, immediately hearing a yelp of fright and surprise.

Before Jennifer could even process the thought of escape, Diana slammed the door shut and clutched the knob tightly. As pathetic as it was, while Jennifer was about six years Diana's senior (Now, anyway), she wasn't half as strong as the redhead. Escape was impossible.

It took Jennifer a good minute or so to regain her senses, and in that time, Diana spotted and picked up something that Jennifer had thrown in her surprise.

It was a box.

A box with a woman on it.

A _pregnant_ woman.

And in the box was a stick.

And then it hit.

Jennifer was frozen, apprehension and terror apparent in her expression as Diana looked up at her, clarity shining in her eyes.

"Oh… My… God…"

"Diana-"

"Oh my _God_-"

"Diana!"

"You're _pregnant!_"

Yup. She was gonna die. Just drop dead on the spot.

What little peace Jennifer had established in her nightmarish life was surely never to come again, seeing as how Diana looked positively elated at this revelation. And when Diana was gleeful, it was a safe assumption that someone else was miserable.

"You're _pregnant!_"

"No! I'm not!" Jennifer cried. She cringed. "At least… I hope not…"

Oh, Diana looked as though Christmas had come early. She grinned an evil grin as she stalked around Jennifer, the pregnancy test behind her back.

"Oh, but Jenn-i-fah, it's been so _long_ since there's been a baby around here…" Jennifer's face was dark red now, and Diana vaguely wondered if the older girl would pass out. "So, who's the father of your hell-spawn?"

"Oh, shut up!" Diana's eyes lit up even further. Jennifer must have been seriously agitated if she'd temporarily overcome her fear of Diana's wrath. _Damn, I'm better than I thought!_

"Hmm…" Diana drawled, rolling her head about as she leisurely circled the twitching nineteen year-old. "Let's see, let's see… Other than Thomas, Nicholas and Xavier, what men and or boys have been round lately?"

"At all," Jennifer muttered. "At all! What normal person comes around here? You and the others are always scaring the few people that come here off!" Diana grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"That we are…" Her brow furrowed in thought. "Now shut up, I'm trying to think of who you might've shacked up with." She smirked again when Jennifer let out a wail of dismay. "… Hm. There was that detective… Douglas?"

Jennifer looked mortified. "… _No._"

Diana tapped her fingers on her arm. "… That odd looking fellow with the Italian name." Jennifer's eyes narrowed, uncomprehending. Then-

"_Riccardo_?! I'd rather die!" Diana waved her hand vaguely, nodding.

"Right, right, and he has it for that Fiona girl. I forgot." A flash of… Something… Crossed through her eyes, and she gave Jennifer a half shocked, half disgusted look. "Not Gregory?"

Jennifer turned green and shook her head.

"Officer Gucci?" Not half as bad as the previous suggestions, but still incorrect.

"… No, Lord…"

Diana was perplexed. As Jennifer had said, very few people came close to the orphanage/airship, and for good reason. Now, what normal man would have come within a hundred feet without being scared?

"Pyramid Head?"

Jennifer had the nerve to glare at her.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer." She grit out through clenched teeth. Diana smiled lazily, nodding.

"Right. Besides, Pyramid Head gives it way too rough for you to be interested." Jennifer didn't ask, didn't want to know how Diana might know that. "Really, Jennifer, you've thrown me for a loop- I can't think of anyone else who's been to the orphanage, never mind been alone with you long enough to get his hand up your skir…"

Diana stopped dead.

It hit her like a bat to the head.

Jennifer saw it, and covered her eyes with a hand. Diana's joy was too painful to bear witness to.

"_Him_! That… Oh, hell, what's his name- Souter! That Souter fellow!" That wasn't actually his name, mind you, but poor Jennifer was too mortified at the correct guess to amend it. "Wow! I always thought he was a bit too surly for your tastes. I also thought he was going with that harlot from the Hill-"

"They broke it off!" Jennifer moaned. Diana snorted.

"Be pretty embarrassing if they get back together. Actually, it'll be _so_ much more embarrassing if this turns out to be-" She stopped in mid-sentence, then did a double-take at the stick.

"Oh… My God!"

Jennifer let out a cry and snatched the test away.

The strip was blue.

The test was negative.

Diana left the room quickly, cackling madly.

Angry, but not used to expressing it like this, Jennifer twisted in circles several times before slamming the test back onto the counter and storming back to the door.

"And it's _Sunderland_, not _Souter_!"

-

All right, here's the list:

Douglas: Silent Hill 3

Riccardo: Haunting Ground (Demento)

Gregory: Rule of Rose (In case you forgot his name, or that he even had one…)

Officer Thomas Gucci: Silent Hill (The Movie)

Pyramid Head: All Silent Hill Paraphernalia. He's a legend, dammit.

James Sunderland: Silent Hill 2 (The Protagonist)

And the 'Harlot from the Hill' Diana was referring to was Maria, the alter-ego of Mary (I think that's what she was, don't quote me on it), who tried to start a relationship with James.


End file.
